Hoshio
Hoshio (ホシオ, Hoshio) is the third-eldest child and only daughter of the Sakamaki household. She is the main protagonist of Eyes Made of Roses, which is written by marzimarsimars. Appearance Hoshio is a lithe, thin, and graceful persona. Her skin is white and clear, with the exception of a few beauty marks sprinkled here and there. Her most notable one is located near her left eye. She has thin mahogany hair, which curls near the tips, and reaches her chest; though she often keeps it up in a ponytail. Throughout the majority of the story, it is worn in a crown rose braid bun. She has narrow green eyes, which she inherited from her mother Cordelia. She is known to have long eyelashes. Hoshio generally keeps her nails painted black, and has piercings in her ears. In comparison to her rather voluptuous mother, Hoshio's body is petite and thin, with little curves. She often felt pressured by how beautiful Cordelia was, and by how often her peers would comment on it; however Hoshio has since grown out of comparing herself to her mother's enchanting beauty. Personality Post-Amnesia Dramatic and docile. Acts tough and headstrong but is afraid of nearly everything. She does get fired up occasionally, and is horribly self-absorbed, but is also easy to panic. She's quite opinionated too, and her pride is one of her most prominent traits. She tends to spit out insults before she can even comprehend what she's saying or who she's talking to. When in one of her softer states, however, she's pretty shy and sweet. Probably anxious 24/7. Pre-Amnesia Walls were built up all around her. Ever since she was a child, Hoshio was very clingy—but anything she clung to was eventually ripped away from her, and so she began blocking out everything. She tried to present herself as cold and aloof, as she was afraid of attachment, and though she pulled this off for quite some time, Hoshio was naturally a very emotional person. In struggling between wanting to keep herself away from any possible relationships with anyone, but also craving interpersonal contact, the end result was often an unhealthy, bottled-up frustration. This, she usually took out on the brides. Hoshio was very quiet, and shy in most social interactions. But she was also extremely arrogant. The people around her overwhelmed her most of the time, but she always had her status to remind her of her own worth. And so despite her feeling inferior to most things, she always held herself up; she appeared dignified, collected, and sensible to the public eye. She was a classified do-S/do-M. History Hoshio was born the eldest child of Cordelia, and the third-eldest of the Sakamaki family. Her maid Reika has supposedly been tending to her since she was two weeks old. Hoshio firmly believes that she has an older sister, based on one of the few memories she still has left, but that has constantly been denied by those she discusses this with. Aside from that, all other aspects of her past remain unknown to her. Relationships ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Abilities Like all vampires, Hoshio possesses enhanced senses (vision, smell, hearing) as well as enhanced strength and agility. She also is able to heal from most injuries almost instantaneously. Immortality Hoshio has been alive for centuries. As a pureblood vampire, she cannot die unless she is decapitated, maimed with anti-vampire weapons, or if she sustains enough physical damage (ie. burning in a fire). Teleportation She is able to teleport, though right now she still hasn't figured out how to. Fire Manipulation She can ignite flames out of thin air. Full Moon Enhancements Like most purebloods, Hoshio is granted enhanced abilities during a full moon. * Flight * Telekinesis * Control She is able to control lower-class demons and humans, so long as they look into her eyes. This is similar to hypnosis, but not exactly, as those under her power are aware that they are being controlled and can try to resist it—which rarely ever succeeds. Hoshio is not versed in swordplay unlike a majority of her brothers, and if she is subjected to battle her preferred method is usually her flames. She will also utilize any blunt objects near her if possible. Trivia * She loves dogs, rainy weather, and jazz music. * Her least favorite food is chocolate, but she isn't fond of fish either. * She is right-handed. * Her shoe size is 23 cm. * She can play the piano. * She hates the springtime. * Apparently she has a very beautiful singing voice, but she's too shy to sing around anyone. * She is terrible at gardening and string instruments, but she always wanted to play violin. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Sisters